Chun-Li Zhang
"I am the strongest woman in the world, what could possibly go wrong?" '' — Chun-Li, Pre-Season 5 Chun-Li is a Supportive Character of HereWeStand Roleplay. Skills and Abilities *Superhuman Strength *''Superhuman Agility *''Chinese Kung fu'' Chun-Li was a mere Chinese martial artist, who had undergone countless training every single day--until she eventually reached the point of learning the art of ‘chi’ manifestation. However, her chi control was limited to empowering her muscles and bones, pushing her strength beyond natural level, making her immensely stronger than any other martial artists. Strength does not mean invulnerability. Despite her supernaturally strengthened muscles and bones, Chun-Li’s skin is still susceptible towards pain, physical, mental attacks and projectiles such as bullets. Forms of attacks which surpass her muscles/bones strength limit, may injure her pretty bad. Surpassing her limits too often may also cause exhaustion. Chun-Li is quite temperamental, her bursts of emotion (positive or negative) may trigger her chi empowerment out of her will, which may cause her to ‘accidentally’ break/destroy something. Roll Buffs: * r12(+2) for physical rolls * Strength Mode * +2 damage to opponents / +3 damage on objects * Automatic damage roll (without buff) upon opponent’s success block Technique/Agility Mode * +2 speed rolls Has to choose between Strength Mode and Technique Mode, can’t use both at the same time Special: * may request additional +4 for any mode once per encounter * -2 mental roll during usage. Items: # Sword # Shield # Lasso # Adamantium Bracelets: * Additional +1 for blocking projectiles (stacks). * Chun-Li may clash the bracelets together using strength, to disorient 1 up to 7 opponents nearby. * Roll 12(-5) for the amount of opponent (0 = failure). * Stuns the target(s) upon choice for one turn. Personality *Stubborn *Temperamental *Persistent Background Her father--her very first martial art trainer--was a professional undercover agent who was murdered during his last assignment/mission. Due to the peculiarity of his death, Chun-Li was convinced that a mutant was responsible for the murder. She worked under Mutant Control Facility as a detective (officer), while secretly investigating the mystery of her father’s death. Storyline * See this character's quotes here. Season 3 Chun-Li was involved in the MCF raids on X-Men. Season 4 Chun-Li developed relationship with Bryan Holmes, a Negation ranger. He was later killed by the Shadow Squad, and she was forced to escape with the help of November. Nov later formed a plan to kidnap the Mayor of Slums' Kitchen and she helped him gather people including Zell Dincht. Zell brought Bigby Wolf along and mentioned "Wire Guy" for her to recruit. One day she heard about the rumor of Blood Manipulation mutant in town. Intrigued, she came to the place which according to rumors--was visited by him often. Apparently she met Samurai Jack instead, who was pretending to be a mutant to lure mutants like her. Fell into the trap, she revealed her mutation and her tale of losing her loved one to him and soon -accidentally- learned his horrible past. She sympathized with the guy yet he attacked her. Chun-Li, eventually learning that he is actually a human, refused to fight him albeit being injured pretty badly. She escaped the battle, hearing him eventually mention his name at the last minute. Trivia *Chun-Li is originally taken from Street Fighter V. *Her very first appearance in a HWS session was omitted. The session was other character's introduction which turned into a mess, that the hosting GM offered to rewind the time cancelling most of the ending scene including her arrival. Category:Characters Category:Mutants